Can we grow together Daryl Dixon?
by greenteakitkat
Summary: A marriage is made by the Governor and they need to conceive in 5 months. Beth and Daryl are matched and how will Beth deal with abusive Daryl? Will she survive living with him? Will they learn to come together?
1. Chapter 1

I signed the document stating that I would become Daryl Dixon's property or in other words his wife. My hand shaken as I wrote my name on the document. Maggie, daddy, Daryl and the governor stood around me. Maggie broke down and so did I.

Maggie rushed to me and gave me a big hug. Life as I knew it was over. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Please, governor she is just 18." Maggie begged and I just stood there.

"She need's to be married off and there is always Merle Dixon." The governor said with a smirk.

"You have 5 months to conceive." He said to me and ripped the paper out of my shaken hands.

I broke down. I would never see my family again. Daryl's shack is located about an hour away; there is a chance that I would never see my family again.

Tears came rushing down my cheeks. Daddy came to hug me I wanted to hang on to him for dear life. "Beth, we love you." daddy said.

My bag is ready. Daryl has said nothing to me. I waved to my old home and hopped on the motorcycle with daryl.

We reached a his home but really it was not much of a house it is more like a shack.

Dead squirrels hung on the front porch.

I followed Daryl into the shack without a word. I am scared to upset him. "Bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, living room." Dary said pointing around the small house and then went back outside.

The shack is messy. Newspapers are strung all over the floors and the couch is moldy. I walked to the one bedroom and set the bag down.

Wait so we are going to share a room! I don't want this. I don't want this life. The bed is a queen sized and unmade.

I smelled something burning. I made my way slowly to the porch and saw that Daryl had cooked something up.

"Sit down, this is all you're getting." I sat down at the table and Daryl placed a plate with some kind of cooked meat on it. I didn't want to ask what it was; it would make him angry. "What's the matter girl, you don't like it" He said roughly "you gonna answer me!?" he yelled; I jumped back

I looked down at my plate and started to eat. It honestly didn't taste good. Daryl sat down across from me and started to dig in. When I finished I somehow got courage "What is this?" I asked pointing to the meat. "Squirrels; you have a problem with that? You're gonna learn to be a Dixon, you understand me girl? You are a wife of a Dixon so learn how to be one!" He yelled and spit on me. Tears managed to stream out of my puffy red eyes.

Daryl got up and headed inside.

I seemed to sit in that chair for a while because before I realized it the sun was going down.

I tiptoed inside only to see Daryl sitting on the couch with a bottle of booze in his hand.

"You can have the bed" he said and all I could say was "um" "You wanna argue with me girl?" He asked in a warning tone. I speed walked to the bedroom and shut the door. I got my Pajamas on and heard glass hitting a wall. All I could do is hide under the blankets and wait for morning.

I was I to take care of a child in this kind environment.

I woke up and saw that Daryl was nowhere to be seen. I am relived. My stomach rumbled. I don't want squirrel again. I didn't want to clean the shack because I am afraid that he would be angry.

I slowly walked towards the window of the porch to see if Daryl is out there. I can't stay in this shack for another minute and I need to pee.

I have searched the house and I have not found a bathroom. I opened the door slowly and realized that Daryl was not there. I took a deep breath. The porch floor boards creaked beneath me. The air smelled fresh and inside the shack smells stuffy.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning I do not own walking dead or any of the characters.

Enjoy

Daryl

I yelled at her and it hurt me. Everything seemed to remind me of my father, yes I don't want to be like him but I just got so angry. It's all because that Damn governors falt. She has nothing good goin' for her here.

I am slumped down against a dead tree holding a half gone jar of moonshine. I remember how she looked at me. I felt so bad and I know it's my fault. I should apologize to her.

I hear a loud growl from my left. I jump up and get my crossbow and shot a walker.

I decided to the shack. I slowly approached and saw that Beth is sitting on a leaning chair reading a book. She looks alert and really wish I hadn't yelled at her. I moved my right foot which made a _crunch_ sound. She looks up and worry crosses her face. I wait a few seconds and her attention returns to her book.

I took a few steps and forward and she looks at me with fear in her eyes. She immediately stands up. "I'm sorry" she says shakily. She doesn't have anything to be sorry about. "It's okay" I said holding my hands up.

Her face still showed worry. Damn why does this girl keep doing this? My temper is rising and I can't help from balling up my fists.

I get closer to her and she backs up. Her back hits the wall. Her breathing gets louder and she closes her eyes.

"I'm hungry" she says quietly. The only thing we have right now is squirrel. "I cook up the squirrel." I said trying to make her not cry. "Do we have anything else?" She asks in a whisper.

I suddenly felt the urge to yell.

"No if you gonna live here, this is what you will eat!" I couldn't help it and it was the moonshine talking because I realize that little blond is my wife and will be the mother of my child but she asked for it, doesn't she see that this is all we have. The blond look startled and made a run for the door. I caught her arm before she could turn the doorknob. "I'm sorry" I don't ever remember saying that to anyone but in a way she was worthy of it. She didn't say anything.

I let her small arm go. The second I let go she makes a run for the room. I let her go because what can I do right now. Right now I need to sober up so I can make this work. I need this to work besides we only have 5 months to conceive a child. I have never really thought about children much other than they are obnoxious and need lot's of attention.

Looking at Beth I think she would be a good mom.

When I look at myself I keep thing that I will turn out like my father. There is a high chance that I will turn out like him.

I walked in and saw the sun go down. I laid down on the moldy couch. If we are going to raise a child we need to find a fit place to live.

A surprisingly full moonshine jar sat at the food of the couch. This is so damn tempting. I need to be soder because I could really hurt Beth. Oh fuck it! I took the jar and gulped it down.

Thank you for reading this and please comment on what you think should happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you enjoy this chapter and please comment. Warning I do not own walking dead or any of the characters.

 _Three days earlier_

 _Beth_

 _Somehow I wished that there wasn't a chance that I would be chosen. I am wrong because I hold the paper the determines my fate. My hands are shaking and Maggie and daddy stand around me. The governor came by and gave everyone who is not married and over the age of 18 a paper which has the name of the person that you will be marrying._

 _I got another sheet of paper stating that the person that I get paired up with and I need to conceive a child within 5 months._

 _Children have not been being born so the governor thinks that everyone should build up the world again. I think we should but not like this._

 _I am not ready to become a mother or a wife. I looked up at maggie and daddy and they both had the same worrisome expression._

" _Open the piece of paper" Maggie said, holding her breath. I slowly opened the piece of paper and closed my eyes. I hear a gasp from maggie and open my eyes slowly._

 _The paper says:_

 _ **Beth Greene will be married to Daryl Dixon and must conceive within 5 months of being married.**_

 _I almost passed out. Everyone know that the Dixon brothers were bad news. I felt a tear that fell down my cheek._

 _The paper fell to the floor and daddy took a seat by me and held me. I cried into his shoulder._

" _You can do this." daddy said_

 _I know that being married to Daryl dixon meant that I might never see my family again. I know that Daryl Dixon was not a kind man. I can imagine him locking me up. I can't run away from this._

 _We hear the sound of a truck pull up and then a motorcycle. I look up and daddy went to get the door._

 _All I wanted to do I shrink into the couch. The governor came inside and the Daryl did. He doesn't look like a kind man. I stood up and walked in front of them and looked down._

 _The governor handed me a document. I got the courage to look up._

 _He stared at me with cold eyes and he looks like someone that would beat their wife._

 _The governor handed me a pen and my shaky hand took it. "Wait" Daryl said coldly and took the document and pen from my hands. He signed his name first and then he gave it back._ I signed the document stating that I would become Daryl Dixon's property or in other words his wife. _My hand shaken as I wrote my name on the document. Maggie, daddy, daryl and the governor stood around me. Maggie broke down and so did I._

 _Maggie rushed to me and gave me a big hug. Life as I knew it was over. Tears welled up in my eyes._

" _Please, governor she is just 18." Maggie begged and I just stood there_

" _She need's to be married off and there is always Merle Dixon." The governor said with a smirk_

" _You have 5 months to conceive." He said to me and ripped the paper out of my shaken hands._

 _I broke down. I would never see my family again. Daryl's shack is located about an hour away; there is a chance that I would never see my family again._

 _End of flashback_

I slowly stood up from the bed and tiptoed towards the bedroom. The floor creaked when I stepped.

I held my breath and slowly turned the doorknob. I opened the door a little bit and peered out and saw Daryl laying on the couch, passed out and he held a empty moonshine jar in his hands.

Thank you for reading this chapter and please comment. I will try to update everyday or every other day.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning I do not own walking dead or any of the characters.

enjoy

Daryl

 _Flashback_

 _I on a old broken couch holding a beer in my and when I hear a knock at the door. I pull my bow out and open the door. I come face to face with the governor, "good day " He hands me a piece of paper. "What the hell is this for" I say roughly._

" _You are marrying Beth greene." The statement shocked me. "I ain't' marrying nobody."_

" _Yes you are." He snapped his finger and 4 Large men appeared with guns._

" _You are goin to screw her until she has a baby, did I make that clear?_

 _How could I marry anyone. I know I won't be a good husband or father. I remember seeing Beth greene, a small, blond haired girl. He made it sound like she was property._

" _We are going to her house and you will sign the document then she will go home with you. From there you can do anything you want with her." The men laughed_

 _I got on the motorcycle and we headed towards her house. All I could think about was how my father treated my mother and merle and I._

 _I did not want to be like that. I ain't havin' a daughter. It's too dangerous for girls nowadays._

 _We finally made it to the farm. The Governor knocked. Maggie opened the door and the two of them stepped inside. The small blond stood in front of me. She looked scared of me._

 _She doesn't deserve this._

 _End of flashback_

I hear footsteps and slowly opened my eyes to see beth. She takes a step back and the jar in my hands drops to the floor and the glass breaks. "I'm sorry, I never meant to wake you up." why would she be sorry?

I sit up and she rushes over and uses her bare hands to pick up the broken glass, "Be careful, use gloves."

She nods and looks up. "What are we having for breakfast?" she asks

I look her over and she looks so breakable. I point to the basket of apples of the table.

"Thanks" She says

She grabs and apple and heads out the door. Could I ever be a good husband?

I go outside and find her sitting on the porch. I sit down beside her.

She looks up and she looks frightened. "We need to talk. I want to get it over with." What is she talking about. "I think we should try for a child, just to get it over with." She speaks softly.

She is right, there is no sense in waiting. My anger rises and I feel like killing the governor. She is just a girl. She is so small. I ball my fists up. and she gives me a worried glance. "Calm down please." She says

Thank you for reading, please tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

This Chapter is for anyone who is mature okay and if you don't like sex scenes then go to the next chapter. If I get any comments saying that this is inappropriate then I will not be happy because I am warning you.

Enjoy

Beth

Silence fills the porch. Why would we wait when we would have to do it eventually.

I look at my flat stomach and then back at him. "No we don't have to do this, pack your things because we are leaving and can you wash our clothes" He said this like a demand. "No we need to stay, please and they will find us and yes I will wash out clothes" I said as gentle as I

could. No I don't want a baby but if we leave then I will never see my family again.

Daryl stood up and without another word he walked into the woods. I took a deep breath and leaned my head back.

It's weird to think that if we stay here I would raise a child. I want a daughter but daryl looks like the kind of man who would not want a daughter. Would he be angry if I did have a daughter?

If we are going to stay then I just want to get it over with. I don't even love Daryl and to be honest I am afraid of him. He hasn't hurt me physically yet but it's just a matter of time before I slip up.

It is about midday when I see Daryl come out of the woods. I notice that he carries 3 squirrels. I wish we had something else to eat. Maybe I could plant a garden if Daryl would be okay with that.

He hangs them on the porch. I walk out and give him a smile. There is about 10 dead squirrels hanging on the porch.

"Let's go into town and trade for things that we need like vegetables or clothing." I smile at clothing and then realize that most of my clothes have holes in them or they are really dirty.

The realization hit me that I should have washed daryl's clothes. "I forgot to wash the clothes." I said looking down. I feel ashamed. "You forgot to wash the clothes? What were you doing?" I look up to see the anger in his face. "I was reading and lost track of time, please forgive me." I said in almost a whisper. He looks at me with cold eyes. He walks towards me and I take a step back.

"Beth when I ask you to do something, you better do it or do you want to get punished?" This scared me more than anything. I think I just slipped up. He cornered me and crossed his arms.

"I will let this one slide and to be honest beth I an't' my father and I don't wanna hurt you." He said "Let's go into town"

I was happy that he said we would get to go to town.

Once we reach down there was booths of all kinds of things. "What can we get?" I ask "Come with me, he lead me towards a booth which had clothing. I point to a short sleeve shirt and a tank-top He nods and hands me 2 squirrels. I walk up to the woman selling the clothing and and her 2 squirrels. She gives me the clothing.

I show Daryl and he smiles at me. I realize that was the first time he smiled at me. I like his smile and I felt myself get nervous. We walk over to the fresh produce section and we get carrots, lettuce, and tomatoes for two squirrels.

Once we got back to the shack I knew that tonight was going to be the night that maybe I was going to become pregnant. We put everything away and then I walk out to the porch where Daryl was smoking. The smoke was nauseating. "Daryl…..I am ready." I said in almost a whisper.

"We don't have to do it" He says, not even looking at me. "I want to get it over with." I say

"You a virgin" He asks "Yeah" He shakes his head and looks at me. "Beth, you don't deserve this"

"It's okay" I say but really it is not okay. "Fine" He says

I go into the bedroom and he follows. He shuts the bedroom door and lights 2 candles.

What if he doesn't like my body. A awkward silence fills the room. I take my shirt off and he just stares at me.

Soon I am only in my bra and underwear. I stop and look at him.

Soon Daryl is left in his boxers. He steps toward me and unclipped my bra that fell to the floor.

I am self conscious about my small breasts. I look up at daryl and the look of hunger shadows his face.

I bend down and slide my underwear off. I am self concious of that part of my body as well. I try and cover myself with my hands but then Daryl pushes me down onto the bed. He slides his boxers off and His large manhood throbs. Suddenly I felt scared. How was that going to fit inside of me? I am so small. I squish my thighs together "Beth, we don't have to." He says

I open my thighs. He gives my breasts a squeeze and then rubs my nipples. The buzzing sensation goes through my body and I want more.

He places is manhood at my entrance. "This is going to hurt." he said in a low voice.

In one thrust he breaks my hymen.

It stings and I cry out.

Daryl grunts and moves in and out. Everything hurts and it is uncomfortable. He gets quicker.

Somehow I feel pleasure and I feel myself almost reaching orgasim. Something amazing filled my body and I cried out. I look down and see him pull in and out. I watch him disappear inside of me again and again. He grunts and fills me with his seed. He flips over onto the stop beside of me.

"That was amazing" I said between breaths "Yeah" He moves over me and kisses me then he places his hand over my flat stomach. "Sleep" he said and lays down beside me.

I hate to admit it but that was amazing.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, I am sorry that I didn't post yesterday. I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think.

enjoy

Beth

The next morning I felt sore. I look beside me and Daryl is sound asleep. I am afraid to wake him. I realize that I am naked and I touch my stomach. What if I am pregnant?

Daryl shifts and I hold my breath. I slowly move out of bed and every small sound was loud. I grab my clothes and ran out of the room.

In the living room, I quickly put my clothes on. I suddenly hear Daryl stumble out of bed.

"Beth" He calls out. I quickly grab my book off the counter and sit down on one of the lawn chairs on the porch.

He comes out and smiles at me. I smile back and then he looks at my flat stomach.

He leans down and kisses my forehead. "We should try it again," He says but I think he just wants to have sex again. "But I might already be pregnant," He pulls me into a hug. "You might not be pregnant beth." He says slowly

"I hope you are." He said but I think the opposite.

I can imagine our child but when I imagine the child it is always a girl. I try not to think about how Daryl would react if the child is a girl.

"I am gonna teach the kid how to shoot and I gonna teach him how to track." Daryl said as he cooked squirrel "How do you know that it will be a boy? I ask "A Dixon never has girls, just boys Beth." He says "But you don't know that." I say and Daryl takes a deep breath.

"What will you do if I have a girl?" I asked afraid of what the answer will be. I held my stomach and Daryl said nothing. Daryl handed me a plate with a cooked squirrel. "Eat up, I want that boy healthy." He says.

4 weeks later

Everything in the Dixon household stayed the same. I was grateful that Daryl hadn't made me have sex with him.

I hated peeing in the woods and when I pulled my underwear down I prayed that I would see blood but I missed my period and I am getting worried.

Daryl has been making me eat more. He also hasn't yelled at me, yet.

I sit on the porch with a book in my hand and after a while, I hear a truck come up the driveway. Somehow I hope it's my family but I remember what Daryl said. He said that they have no business here.

I see the governor get out and make his way to me. "Daryl!" I yell and Daryl comes out with his crossbow.

"Is she pregnant?" The Governor asks and then he pulls out a pregnancy test and hands it to me. "I am doing this to everyone who got married."

I look at it and take it. I am scared to find out. "Daryl, she better be." the governor says

I go into the woods and I peed on the stick. I slowly walk towards the men as slowly as I could. I looked down at it hoping that I wasn't pregnant. A small plus sign appeared. No, I can't be. "I am pregnant," I said slowly. The governor looked pleased and Daryl looked like I did my job as a wife. He smirked and put his arm around me.

"Good," the governor said as he walked away. Once the governor drove away I felt myself start to cry. Daryl pulled me into a hug and then he touched my stomach. "I love you," He says and I take a deep breath. The words 'I love you' rang in my ears and I start to cry harder. "You need to stop, it's the hormones." I say "I love you too," I say

Then he sees my flat stomach and his face softens and then he smiles. He pulls me into a tighter hug. I felt like he didn't love me and that he was just saying that.

Daryl picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. I knew what this meant and I actually wanted to do it again. How was I going to be a good mother?

 **Sorry that I skipped 4 weeks but nothing really happened in that month.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Daryl

When I found out that Beth was pregnant something clicked inside of me, something good.

In all the years that I have been alive, I have never thought about having a child. Knowing that my child is inside beth made me almost love her.

Over the years I have avoided getting married and having kids because I always thought that I would become my father.

Somehow beth looked more beautiful. Not saying that she wasn't before.

I find Beth sitting on a lawn chair with a new book. I don't know how she gets them but before she came here there was not a book in sight.

"I'm going'in huntin'," I say. "Okay," She says in a soft voice.

Her eyes flicker back to the book. I grab my crossbow and walk towards the woods.

I need to get her something proper to eat, something other than squirrels. Even I am getting tired of squirrel and the vegetables that we got at the market have been eaten.

I remember when she asked me if we could have a garden but we don't have room and we don't have seeds. It takes about 4 squirrels for a pack of seeds.

Somewhere in the distance, I see something moves. I grab my crossbow. A milky-eyed, decaying-fleshed walker comes around a tree. He looked at me and it was almost like we made eye contact. He groans and stumbles towards me. I shot him and plummeted towards the ground. I wipe the sweat off my forehead.

Suddenly I see a deer. He just stands there, waiting for me to make the slightest move. I take a step forward and the deer runs into the trees. I shot the deer and then he disappears. This is the first deer that I've seen in weeks and I need this kill, For Beth.

I walk along an overgrown path and track. I came to a stop and I see the deer in front of me.

A Walker is eating the inside of the stomach. Damn, this is the first deer that I have seen in weeks.

I shove the walker off and stab an arrow in its skull. I slide down against a tree. How was I going to take care of a child and Beth if I can't even get a deer to bring back?

I feel ashamed for not bringing anything back for Beth to eat.

I slowly walk back to the shack to see beth sleeping in the lawn chair. She looked to peaceful.

She slowly opens her eyes. "Did you get anything?" She asks me and I take a deep breath

"Na, but there's always tomorrow." She looks disappointed and she places her hand on her stomach.

"It's okay and besides, we have squirrel left." I look at the dead squirrel "Na, you need real food and tomorrow we are goin' to the market. I have 2 packs of smokes to trade." He said

"How are you gonna go without your smokes?"

I turn into a jackass without them but if that means that Beth and the baby get to eat then I will trade them.

She gives me a worried glance and gets up. I follow her into the house and I lay down on the uncomfortable couch. "No, I ain't letting you sleep on that couch. You can help on the bed and I'll have the couch." There was no way that I would let her sleep on this couch.

"Na, you have the bed," I say under my breath. "Then sleep with me, just sleep." she says

I am shocked that she would let me. "You sure." I ask "Yeah, you have done so much for me."

She says.

I follow her into the bedroom. She tucks into the covers and I get in beside her.

 **I promise that more action and romance will happen in the next chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think.**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter and**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter does not have a sex scene but this chapter does play a big part in what will happen in the next chapters.**

 **Enjoy**

Beth

Somehow I couldn't sleep and I was scared that Daryl would wake up. I slowly moved off the bed as quiet as I could. Daryl looked peaceful and his hair covered his most of his face. Why did I just think that? I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks.

I remember how he spoke not cold to me. I hear something loud like gun shots. Maybe somebody meets a group of walkers or something.

I see Daryl move and I cover my mouth with my hand so my breathing won't be loud.

I back up and open the door as slowly as I could so the door won't creek.

I shut the door and walked over to the window. In the distance I see flames and I hear gun shots.

I realize that's the town. I felt my heartbeat get faster.

I need to tell Daryl so I race back into the room. I start to shake Daryl and his eyes open.

"What the hell girl?" He asks in a cold tone. "Something's goin' on in town,"

I say, motioning him to get up. He slowly gets up and stretches.

"The sun ain't even up girl," Daryl said, almost scolding me.

He looks out the window and he pauses for a second. "What the hell's goin' on in town?" He asks but somehow he knew. We heard screams and after that more screams. "Shit girl, we need to leave." No, we can't leave, what about my family?

"What about my family?" Daryl pauses "They are dead." How could he just say that? What if their not?

"How can you say that?" I ask "How can anyone live through that and they are too close to town. We are leaving so pack."

"We can't just leave," I say, trying to hold back my tears.

I see the anger in his face "All of those people will die and their gonna come up here. I want You and that baby safe."

Daryl goes into the bedroom and starts back one of each clothing item.

"You just gonna stand their girl." He says

I grab and the small bag and pack one of everything.

I change out of my pajamas and put on a Yellow-T and skinny jeans. I grab deodorant and my dental items.

Daryl packs all of the Non-perishable items and the Weapons. He looked worried and got everything packed as fast as he could. Daryl stops at the table and looks down at a full moonshine jar. He shakes his head. I walk up to him and Daryl sees me. "You don't need that," I say "I know," He says and slams the jar against the wall. That startles me and I take a step back.

"You packed?" He asks me. I realized that I forgot my Journal. I ran back into the room and grabbed it.

"Ready" I called out. "Good, Say goodbye." He says and he walks out. I didn't need to say goodbye. I just wanted to be with my family but ever since I married Daryl he would say that My life is with him now.

He treated me like property and I just wanted to see my family. When I walked outside I see the fire and tears run down my cheeks. "Don't cry" He says and pulled me into a hug.

His warmth didn't seem to help but I appreciate the effort.

 **Thank you for reading that chapter and tell me what you think.**


	9. Authors Note 1

**Hello,**

 **Do not worry if you think that I won't be writing this story anymore.**

 **I won't be able to write a new chapter until the 4th of July is over. I promise that I will be posting a new chapter after the 4th.**


	10. Author note 2

**hello,**

 **I will not be able to post a new chapter until the 18th because I will be camping in the boundary waters. I might be able to post one this week but I am not sure if I will be able to. I have been busy so it's hard for me to have time to write.**

 **Thank you for reading and I will try to have a chapter posted.**

 **-Greenteakitkat**


	11. Authors note 3

Hello,

Don't worry because I will still be writing this fanfic story but I will be working on another DaryxBeth fanfic called will you be my sunshine, Daryl Dixon? I have been getting more ideas for more DarylxBeth fanfics. I hope you understand and keep reading my fanfiction.

-GreenteaKitKat


End file.
